


The Ordinary Scenery

by xiyon



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyon/pseuds/xiyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-World B 'Verse] An extension of my drabble series, Scenery Called 'Everyday', this contains enough explicit material that naturally demands my readers to be over-18. PWP ahead as Squall and Lightning explore each other from the conception of their relationship to well-beyond!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ordinary Scenery

_Theme 48:_ Trouser Snake

 _Pairings:_ Lightning Farron/Squall Leonhart, implied Tifa Lockhart/Squall Leonhart

\--00--

It was not long after the embers had cooled when sunlight slipped past the tall trees of _Golmore Jungle_ to prod at the sleeping campers.

Squall was the first to wake up, as usual. His eyes opened abruptly, eyes of steel sweeping past his vicinity before drowsiness slowly crept back into them. When his attention settled upon the remains of the campfire and, more importantly, the pieces of wood that had not fully burnt yet, Squall wordlessly shot at it a fire spell and was satisfied when some more warmth returned to his and Lightning’s campsite.

“ _Thanks._ ” Lightning said groggily from behind him, and Squall felt his girlfriend shuffle closer to mold herself completely against his back. An arm snaked around his side, slithering beneath his white shirt to settle just above his stomach before, with a firm tug, it drew him closer; the soldier was clearly trying to absorb more of his warmth, and Squall did not mind.

Golmore was a bit colder than expected in the morning, and this skin-to-skin contact-thing worked both ways. It did not help that the two decided to rough it—for old time’s sake.

Indeed, Squall and Lightning had chosen _not_ to bring any camping gear. They were not in this side of the world for a picnic. Squall had chosen to travel to the hidden village of Eruyt to study the Vierra’s culture and learn more about the more mystical side of Ivalice.

Lightning, of course, had chosen to tag-along, for a multitude of reasons both she would and would never admit. Among those filed under the latter was Vaan’s distasteful teasing getting to her regarding _the demographics of Eruyt._

_Scantily. Clad. Bunny Girls._

It had not been long since that fateful snowy night, and though Lightning and Squall had explored nearly every inch of each other, Lightning still wanted to make sure. Especially after the most recent trial in her sex life…

This trip was also a welcomed break from the boring monotony of what would eventually be the proud nation of Academia—when everything else was finished, of course. Lightning fully intended to make the most of her leave.

_There was no telling when Squall would next take to the battlefield._

Lightning shifted again, banishing away such overprotective thoughts. 

There was a time and place for needless worrying, and _now_ — _especially now_ —was not it.

Her hand dipped.

“…Lightning?” Squall slowly asked. It was clear from his tone that he had been trying to get more shut-eye.

_What a fool. As if she’d let him._

“Shh.” She whispered, arching her body upwards so she could rest her chin on his shoulder. Incidentally, Lightning’s breasts pressed even more against his broad back.

Lightning felt his temperature rise.

“Just enjoy it, schoolboy.” There was none of her usual command nor demand when she spoke. There was only a careless whimsy; clearly, Lightning woke up in the right side of the jungle that morning.

With the tone Lightning spoke, she may as well have been asking about the weather.

Squall was relaxed, though he did shiver when Lightning’s dexterous digits brought down his zipper and enveloped _his_ wood.

He tensed up—even _if_ a part of him was thrilled at the surrealism of this situation. Doing _this_ outdoors? It was as if they were exhibitionists, and a pleasurable tingle ran up Squall’s spine in time with Lightning’s rhythmic strokes. 

Maybe it was the peculiarity his situation breeding paranoia, but Squall felt eyes on him and his redden wood. There _were_ stories that Golmore was _alive_ , and that _she_ was ever-watching all those that entered her.

An idle thought came to Squall as he fully relaxed into Lightning’s caresses; _was the jungle watching them?_

The leaves seemed to cheer with the passing breeze, but Squall found his full attention directed at Lightning and her skillful hand.

It was testament to how many times they had been _with_ each other that Squall just laid there as Lightning lazily stoked his flames.

The pace she set was not too fast and it was not at all rough. Lightning seemed to just be content with feeling his erected flesh in her hand. She was not trying to get _anything_ out of him.

The thought was peculiar, indeed.

“Not that I… mind.” Squall was forced to pause when a particularly light but chilly breeze breathed against his slowly burning flesh, imparting in him a pleasurable shiver. Still, Squall’s voice remained calm and almost disinterested; normal and unperturbed. “But… what’s this about?”

“I heard that guys like it when their girlfriends do this first thing in the morning.” Lightning explained, her hand still casually stroking. 

At least, that was what Tifa said when the Zangan practitioner had one too many mugs in her system after another _girl’s night out_.

“What’s got you so interested?” Squall glanced at her with suspicious eyes.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Lightning _squeezed_.

“…Keep going.” Squall grunted. A relieved breath escaped him when his girlfriend resumed her earlier five-knuckled massage. “You know, I heard differently.”

Lightning paused again, and Squall could see her hesitancy fleetingly flash in her eyes before she resumed. “I did, too.”

“And…?” Squall pressed, mentally counting down from three and inwardly smirked when Lightning scowled just in time.

“And like I said before: _I’ll think about it_.”

It was not an act that Lightning was willing to take part in.

Once upon a tryst, Squall had tried to shove his length down her mouth in the heat of the moment, and Lightning adamantly clenched her mouth shut. The very thought of _licking_ that beast was repulsive! So what if she frequently had Squall eat out her pink carpet? She was not obligated to go down on him in return.

Was it not enough for him to use the other parts of her body? What if she choked? She really, _really_ did not want to be in such a vulnerable position!

It was just unnerving.

Yet, despite all her inner whining, an insidious thought _had_ planted its seed that same night.

… _It might be fun._

Just like that, Lightning sought out her most approachable support… _Tifa Lockhart._

What transpired was a conversation that was too embarrassing for Lightning to recall interspaced with powerful booze and reddening innuendos, but Lightning did learn that, while she was not obligated, she was also missing out on an intimacy of a whole new level.

Lightning was not quite sure she liked that thought.

One thing was for sure. Tifa _hadn’t_ done it with Squall, so Lightning resolved to be his first.

The topic never did return to her and Squall—their creative minds had busied them a lot—so Lightning had a lot of time to ponder.

_Until now._

Squall’s eyes bore into Lightning’s resolute own.

Lightning was certain Squall _would not_ press the issue. He just was not the type. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry…

Squall was acutely reminded of his searing loins when Lightning resumed her long and firm stroking. 

His rod was incredibly hot to touch, Lightning realized, and she absently wondered how much hotter she could make it before would Squall inevitably coat her hand.

It seemed the answer was _much_ hotter, because when Squall spoke, there was none of that passionate urgency that usually accompanied his bursts.

“…Fine.” Squall relented, his mind mostly on their conversation rather than their exchange.

What _could_ he do? Squall was still uncertain just how far he could push Lightning before she pushed back—and his girlfriend pushing back was _not_ necessarily a good thing. It was better to let Lightning travel at her own pace with minimal prodding from him.

She was just that type of woman.

A smirk plastered itself on Lightning’s lips; her and Squall really were resonant, and this was further proof of it.

“Just relax. We can take our time.”

Maybe she’d reward Squall when their task was complete.

Until then, Lightning would just have to make sure that she would be Squall’s first. Not that she was in any way worried. 

Squall was a very committed boyfriend.

_There was no way that someone else would get first taste of his meaty flesh._

Lightning would quickly rue such thoughts for tempting fate.

After all, unbeknownst to the two warriors, something _had_ been watching them and, distracted as they were with each other, they never sensed it approach until it was too late.

**_Schuck._ **

“ _Mother of Hyne!_ ” Squall cursed as he shot up to stand.

“ _What the hell?_ ” Lightning yelped in surprise as she was shoved to the side by her boyfriend’s sudden movement.

It was only then when Lightning caught the dark beast dangling from Squall’s loin.

She stared.

“ _Gods fucking damnit!_ ” Squall cursed as he tried to pry off the snake from completely taking away his manly length. When he realized that he was the only one moving, Squall quickly barked a demand at his companion, “Lightning, quit gawking and help me!”

“A _midgardsormr_.” Lightning detachedly identified the intruder. “A hatchling midgardsormr.”

Somehow, Squall managed to attract the baby serpent—a very rare and elusive inhabitant of Golmore Jungle.

“ _Fuck this hurts! Lightning, c’mon!_ ”

Maybe it was attracted to the heat of their campfire? It was a coldblooded reptile, after all. Hell, with how hot Squall’s meat had become, maybe—

_Wait._

Lightning’s dazed eyes suddenly focused and narrowed when the thought repeated itself.

_Squall’s meat!_

That thieving _snake_ had engulfed her boyfriend’s meat!

“ _You are so fucking dead!_ ” Lightning growled, lowly _and dangerously_.

The cold fury in Lightning’s tone was enough to make Squall momentarily forget the snake in his pants. Squall’s finely honed danger sense picked up an even more sinister threat, and Squall panicked when both of Lightning’s fists choked the reptile.

“ _Actually Light, I think I can handle-_ ” 

“ _Perish!”_

 _“Hssssssss!”_ Both Squall and the foolish serpent hissed when tendrils of electricity erupted from Lightning’s hand, sending jolts of _pain_ through both their systems.

Lightning’s fury was super effective, it seemed, as the baby snake instantly unlatched itself from the _warm thing_ and growled its lament into their deaf ears.

Unfortunately for the snake, Lightning was not finished with it.

“ _This is for stealing from me!_ ”

Squall inwardly cringed when Lightning actually tore the little thing in half before uncaringly tossing it into the fire. Seemingly for good measure, Lightning reignited their campfire with a _fira_.

Satisfied that justice had been served, Lightning turned to her injured boyfriend with a worried frown. “Squall, what’s the status?”

Squall quickly tore of a portion from the hem of his shirt and used it to create what was probably the most embarrassing tourniquet in all of history.

“Poison.” Squall grunted, and Lightning realized he was shaking. “ _Need to stop…_ ”

Lightning knew she needed to act quickly before the poison spread throughout his system. She hurriedly grabbed both ends of Squall’s makeshift string and completed the emergency maneuver just in time; Squall suddenly collapsed on his rear. 

In a heartbeat, Lightning was on her knees between his legs, a breath away from his rapidly swelling flesh. Both of Lightning’s hands grasped his shaft and shifted it around so she could inspect the wounded flesh.

“It’s not that deep.” Lightning sighed in relief.

“I’m out of _esunas_.” Squall grunted, feeling a bit lightheaded now that all noradrenaline rush left him. “You’re going to have to do it.”

Lightning nodded. “I-”

A heady musk drenched her senses and made her pause.

“ _…Lightning?_ ”

It was only then that Lightning finally had a good look at the serpent Squall kept in his pants.

Sure she had seen it whenever they fucked, but never had she been _this_ close to it. And while the way the base bled was not quite so appetizing, there _was_ something to say about his girth.

_And wow, was it even bigger now than usual?_

Idly, Lightning recalled that some venomous snakes injected vasodilators into their victims to hasten the onset of their poison’s delivery and thus effects.

“ _An esuna, please?_ ” Squall’s prompting snapped Lightning out of her stupor, and it was only then she realized that a small trickle of hunger had managed to slip past the edge of her lip.

She discreetly wiped the wet trail against his shaft and inwardly shivered at its _heat_.

“You’ve got Shiva.” Lightning reminded him, though her eyes remained transfixed on the monument before her eyes. “You’re not gonna die any time soon, so no need to sound so panicked.”

“…” Squall blinked—the closest to gaping stupidly he’d ever been. 

That was a _very_ unexpected reply.

“ _Rubor, calor, tumor, and apparently dolor…_ ” Lightning absently muttered, “ _But absent function laesa…_ That’s reassuring.”

What would soon to be known as his _impending-sex sense_ started tingling. Of course, since Squall did not know what that tingling meant at this moment, he could only wait anxiously for his girlfriend to finally do something.

After all, what _should_ have been a diagnosis for inflammation sounded suspiciously like Lightning prepping herself up for…

“We’ll have to do this old-school.” Lightning suddenly declared.

Squall blinked again. He opened his mouth to ask Lightning to clarify, but that quickly died in his throat when Lightning’s soft lips suddenly pressed against the wound on his shaft and _sucked_.

His dick twitched and Lightning drew back before spitting the poisoned blood she had retrieved onto the ground. She then repeated the process again, and again, and each time, Lightning’s lips seemed to linger even longer on the skin of his swollen manhood.

Squall grunted when even more pleasurably sensations slipped past the tourniquet as Lightning lifted his heavy shaft high so she could administer the same treatment to its underside.

On one hand, Squall had half the mind to demand an _esuna_ from his girlfriend to completely purge the poison from his system but, on the other, this just felt _too_ good, and maybe vestiges of the poison in his system was a suitable tradeoff for Lightning’s pleasurable treatment.

And gods, was Lightning really treating him!

As puffs of mist escaped Squall’s mouth with each contented grunt, Lightning had her hands full peppering her savory treat.

 _Tifa was right_ , Lightning conceded. _This was not as bad as she had imagined_. 

Despite the seeming vulnerability of her position, she still had so much more power over what her boyfriend was feeling. Hell, in spite of the vulnerability of her position, she had even _more_ power to do as she pleased!

Lightning literally had her man in the palm of her hands!

“ _You’re—that feels really good, Lightning…_ ” Squall managed out after a particularly delightful caress.

Lightning had him groaning again when she hummed her agreement against his glistening flesh. The erotic medic spared a glance at her patient, eyes smoldering with newfound hunger as they greedily gulped in the sight of her disheveled boyfriend.

His shaft had grown red and so incredibly _hard_ , twitching violently with each of her touches. Confident that she had purged the poison from Squall’s system by an acceptable degree, a wicked idea formed in her mind.

Descending upon his hotrod once more, Lightning’s hands and lips began to shimmer with _white magick_.

_“Hmmm~”_

Squall’s reaction was instantaneous.

“ _Gods, Lightning!_ ” He _howled_ for the forest to hear, hands reflexively flying to Lightning’s head and grasping at her hair. Squall had long-since forgotten about the snake bite on his penis.

Lightning grunted lightly at the pleasurable pain, smirking against his delicious meat victoriously. Finding that she needed to taste him _more_ , Lightning’s moist tongue slithered past her lips and lapped at her boyfriend’s shaft. 

Her licks were experimental at first. Her tongue was forceful and brazen as she coated his stitching flesh.

She disliked the tang of blood on him, and her soft tongue began to swirl around his base, earnestly cleaning her meaty meal and spitting out all the red. Eventually she finished, and Lightning then took her sweet, _sweet_ time memorizing every vein and inch of her man’s most vital member.

 _“Lightning- Light_! _”_

Lightning could hear Squall’s breathing rise from laborious to strained, and once more his shaft twitched violently. Still, Lightning did not fully register his _need_ ; her senses were intoxicated by Squall’s manly scent and the sinful warmth undulating from his flesh; her mind was misted with every sensation they exchanged.

It was only when Squall’s hardness swelled up even more _painfully_ that the groaning man decided to take matters in his own hand.

Well, dick.

“ _Lightning!_ ” 

In one swift move, Squall shifted his hips sharply and slapped Lightning out of her trance with his swollen dick.

“What the fuck?” Lightning blinked even as Squall collapsed before her.

“ _Light, I need…_ ” Squall _begged_ her in between heavy breaths, and his hands shakily moved to the tourniquet at the base of his shaft.

Lightning blinked again before her eyes reflexively followed his hands and gazed down.

She almost _screamed_ at the _veiny behemoth_ that stared back at her.

Its veins _visibly_ _pulsed_!

“Holy fuck!” Lightning cursed in shock. “How the hell did _that_ happen!”

“ _Light, please._ ” Squall himself was almost incoherent in his desperate need for release. “ _I need!_ ”

Lightning’s first instinct was to _help_ him reach his release, her hands rising to grip the monster they made and silence it. Etro, _gods_ ; the pain in Squall’s shaky whisper was actually palpable.

But then, another wicked, wicked idea came upon her.

“Wait, Squall.” She grabbed his trembling hands and firmly stilled them, instead.

“ _Fuck, Light!_ ” Squall howled in agonized disbelief.

If Squall was any lesser man, he would have probably cried right then.

“I might not get another chance to try this!” Lightning insisted, gazing up at him imploringly past the pillar between them and hoping he’d understand.

Squall’s jaw tightened at the look she gave him. His mind was a mess as reason stood valiantly against overwhelming animalistic _desire_. He was drowning in his lust. 

What started out as a pleasurable caress had rapidly spiraled into the most torturous experience he had ever had, all because of that damned snake that forced _this_ tourniquet—and now Lightning wanted to add yet another factor to the mix?

Hyne-damn Lightning and her Hyne-damned ideas!

“ _FINE!_ ” Squall growled and he tore his hands away from hers and grasped at his knees, squeezing them tightly in an attempt to control himself.

 _This_ was for Lightning. Subconsciously, a small part of him knew that because this was _for_ Lightning, it would be worth it.

But gods did he hope his woman would hurry the hell up!

Sensing Squall’s frustration, Lightning immediately acted.

Her warm hands enveloped his burning pillar, palms gyrating every curve and inch as she positioned her lips against his swollen helmet. A part of Squall realized what Lightning was about to do, and the anticipation only made his member throb that much harder.

Gazing at the monster before her, Lightning suddenly had second thoughts.

This was _surely_ a bad idea. Squall was even more massive than he normally was, no thanks in small part to everything that preceded this moment. Lightning could vividly recall just how stuffed this was inside of her; could her mouth even accommodate him _especially_ now?

His massive steel could probably break her jaw!

“ _Please… Light…_ ”

Lightning’s eyes fluttered upwards at Squall’s strained plea. She could see it in him—he was struggling with all his might to bottle his need, all so that she could do what she wanted.

Her gaze drifted back down to the task at hand, hard and ready.

There was no time for her to hesitate. She’d knock him out with the pleasure of his next release!

Breathing in his manly scent—drowning herself once more in his musk, Lightning kissed his twitching head.

Squall groaned as Lightning overloaded his senses—he groaned even louder when her soft, luscious lips parted around his member, tongue parting and probing his slit as she fully enveloped his head.

“ _Gods, Light, that feels amazing!_ ” He urged her deliriously, his hips jerking lightly out of instinct. Squall knew that if it weren’t for the tourniquet, he would have already busted a nut right then.

His lover just felt _that_ good.

Lightning’s heart sped faster as she was once more consumed with _her_ lover’s incredible heady musk. It mixed with the floral scent of the jungle, serving only to drive her own lusts even wilder at the reminder that they were so exposed.

The very thought that a wanderer—or a Vierra—could accidentally stumble on the spectacle of Lightning Farron fellating Squall Leonhart and made the woman’s loins burn that much more!

 _Etro_ , Lightning thought in rapture, _I think I just came._

Taking a moment to regain her bearings, Lightning inhaled deeply through her nose and resumed. Her ass jutted even more as she dove deeper, feeding more and more of Squall’s swollen beast into her hungry mouth. Her tongue flattened beneath him, and she could feel his pulse rippling through his girth.

It was then, with her ass high up in the air and panties drenched so much that droplets of her own desire trickled down her thighs; with half of Squall’s meat stuffed inside of her, that Lightning encountered a problem.

She could not fit in any more of him.

Fuck, Squall was just too damn big!

Lightning stayed that way for a moment, breathing in shallow breaths through her nose, as she mustered more of her will; the next part would require all her focus. She had heard of instances like this—and that this dilemma _could_ be surmounted. As the fighter that she was, Lightning Farron _wouldn’t_ back down from this challenge.

She pulled back swiftly and immediately cut off Squall’s expected groaning with a devilish smirk, pumping at his base all the while. “You ready to finally have that release, schoolboy?”

“ _Gods, Light, yes!_ ” He nearly shouted.

“I’m warning you now,” Lightning continued, loving the way her normally stoic Squall’s eyes were now wild with passion and need—all directed at her. “This next one _will_ knock you out. So, are. You. _Ready_?”

Squall knew better than to argue with her now. He’d get his revenge on her later, but for now!

“ _Please!_ ”

Taking a deep breath, Lightning once again swallowed his length. Relinquishing her hold on his shaft, Lightning’s fingers nimbly went to the ends of the tourniquet and waited there at the ready. The plan was, she’d loosen the tie as soon as she had him all the way to the base. She could not wait to watch him blow his load straight into her stomach!

Once more, Lightning felt Squall press against the back of her throat, but this time, Lightning steeled herself—suppressing her gag reflex—and pushed on, and she smirked triumphantly inside when a guttural moan was drawn out of her man’s throat as he penetrated her moist and constricting throat.

Unfortunately, Lightning’s marvelous plan ran into a problem before she could fully sheath him: Squall’s shaft violently twitched, breaking her concentration and making her teeth clamp shut against the meat in her mouth.

 _“Fucking hell!_ ” Squall cursed as for the second time that morning his shaft was bitten.

 _“Urk!_ ” Lightning choked, accidentally undoing the cloth as she hurriedly dislodged herself from a most embarrassing demise. “Squall _mphhh-_!

That was unfortunately the wrong thing to do, as without the tourniquet around Squall’s shaft, the frustrated man finally had his release. The pain had sent him over the edge and this time, nothing was holding him back.

 _“Liiiiiighhhtniiiiing!_ ” Squall made Golmore tremble with his lover’s name.

A flood of taste erupted inside Lightning’s unprepared mouth, drenching the woman as she pulled back. As if to spite Lightning for her wicked plans, Squall’s cock was not finished. 

“ARGH!” A thick stream splashed against her right eye and Lightning fell on her rump in painful surprise.

Unable to notice any of this, Squall was seeing stars as his cock continued to violently jerk, spewing forth rope after rope. He was erupting like a volcano, splashing everywhere and coating everything—though a large quantity somehow found its way on Lightning.

The last thing Squall could remember hearing as those familiar black spots began to fill his vision, his cock _still_ spewing his spunk, was Lightning spitting and cursing.

“ _Damnit, schoolboy! Can’t you control yourself!”_

Unable to muster a comeback, Squall poured all his strength to sticking Lightning the middle finger as he passed out.

Well, at least Lightning was right about that.

\--00--

 ** _A/N:_** Fun fact—the FFXII beastiary lists Midgardsormr as being weak to lightning.


End file.
